The Definition of Twins
by ThePinkUkulele
Summary: Rosa and Violet are twins who are compeating to take over the KHR world! Each taking their side, they fevorishly compeat with one another. Sounds fun, no? BelphegorXoc
1. Since I am a Princess

**It's Never Fair, Prince.**

_Since I _am_ a Princess..._

_[Rosa]_

It's a serious crime to use your Powers in my world, but things got so lonely here all by myself. I am also a princess, so that should also allow me to be able to do things that will keep me from being lonely. I honestly saw nothing wrong with me using my Powers to bring me companionship. My father was away on some business; this left me with no here else to turn to. Never had I thought that it would lead to this much trouble...

I think that I should start off saying that I am normally a very sweet girl in my eyes. I never do anything that I wouldn't approve of, and I never allow my servants to do anything that would make me embarrassed. So I knew that with my Powers, I would never let them embarrass me. There wasn't a single thing that could go wrong.

I planned it out perfectly. I would preform a summonings, and then I would trap them into a sealed room. That is when I would play with them, and, eventually, I would send them back to their home...

… If they lived that long that is.

I am Rosaria DeFrance Corroset. I would rather be called Rosa; I seem to get off to a better relationship with people when I tell them to call me that.

I love to be surrounded by companions, which is what caused me to bring people to me. I apparently didn't know my own strength. I swear I only meant to bring two people. Instead I brought five extra people.

I set it up perfectly. I had the two rings seven stars around it. I had the ancient book of black Power, and I read form the manuscript as if it was my native tongue. I never knew that 'Ni' and 'Nana' were so close in sound.

As soon as I had spoke that last words I blacked out as my Powers took over and I woke up with seven disoriented bodies laying on my floor. Gasping for breath I held up my seal and then a red bracelet appeared on their left wrist that confided them to this room or any area that I just so happened to be in.

"Shi shi shi." One of them rasped as he lay on his back. I only had time to notice that he had blond hair before I blacked out. They must have been strong to be able to make me black out because of a small summons and a confinement spell.

"Oi! Wake up!" Who was trying to wake me up now? It was a mans voice, so it wasn't mother. I never had any male servants, so there was only on person it could be. I opened my eyes to see if father was home, but I saw a silver haired man there instead. It was long and he stood up looking down on me. Then I saw five other people there as they all looked down on me as well.

"Who," I started angrily, "in the hell, do you think you are?!" I yelled standing up and still had to look up to them. "I don't like you! You are far too tall! On your knees scum!" I pointed to the ground as I spoke.

"No!" He hollered back at me.

There. Shit had hit the fan. I held up my hand and things around me levitated. "Do you truly wish to mess with me?" I asked. A worthless book that was close to him was soon caught on fire. The man gasped as he then swung a sword that was attached to his hand. I laughed as I made the book dance around to where it couldn't be touched by the silver haired man. "I've had my fill." I said and then all the objects dropped.

I held out my hand palm up, and a book appeared there. It had tattered leather lining and what appeared to be three triangles that were joined in the middle by a circle with seven points. "Dark power: Fire Burner" I spoke in the secret language, and then held out my other hand as a red circle appeared right in front of it. It started to turn and flames stated to attack the silver haired man.

"Do you want to mess with me, scum?" I asked again as the flame disappeared. Slowly and with a swagger, I walked up to him as he looked at the ground. "Thats what I thought." Turning I walked back to the head of the room where there was a small wooden door that was the only lead to the outside.

"Now." I said calling the attention to me. "I am Princess Rosaria DeFrance Corroset. I brought you here from where ever, and now since you are in my castle you will do as I say." I said in a dictating voice. "You are my little play things and you will entertain me."

"Shi shi shi." One of them laughed creepily. "So you are a Princess?"

"Yes." I said angrily. "Now each of you will introduce yourself to me." They never got to introduce themselves properly.

**BOOM!**

"Shit!" I cussed running out the front door.

* * *

YAY FOR FIRST CHAPTER-NESS! Hmm.... To celabrate I have cake (Extra for lambo) and cookies YAY! So review to tell me how you like it. And as for my other KHR story it should be out in a weekish as well as other updates. Also, the next chapter will be in Violets Point of View so be prepaired! Haha just kidding.

well... I have other stories to work on..  
Bye-Bi!


	2. It's Time to Play!

_[Thank you _Meikajo _for rewiewing the last chapter.]_

_Time to play! _

_[Violet]_

"_Now each of you will introduce yourself to me!" _

It's already begun... I thought to myself. Rosa had used her restricted powers to bring her forbidden companions. She was forced into this castle to keep her from using her powers inappropriately and so she would stop causing an uproar.

That could never be the case though..

I am Violet DeFrance Corroset. Rosaria DeFrance Corroset is my identical twin. She altered her genes to be the polar opposite of me when we turned ten, and when she was first able to use her powers.

While I had black raven hair that was just below my ears, Twin had bleach blond hair with every color of the rainbow that reached her waist. I had normal brown eyes, Rosa had these gruesome red eyes. I wore pure colors, Sister wore black goth styled clothes. Like I said before. Violet and Rosaria are two completely different people.

And not only in terms of looks. I was the good honest child, Rosa was the gory murderer of the family. She was sadistic and she killed every servant that couldn't please her. I made friends with my underlings.

* * *

"Rosa..." I hissed under my breath as I placed several explosives around the corridors as I ran from the room she preformed black magic. The first one exploded and I heard her curse me. I smirked and then out of no where, I was slammed into.

"Violet!" The girl yelled, her rainbow hair started to turn to black and some of it fell off, becoming short. "You... YOU RUINED THIS FOR ME!" She laughed and then landed a punch square in my jaw. I coughed up blood after biting my tongue.

"Rosa!" I yelled slapping her. I shoved her off of me and behind her were several very scary looking boys. Glaring I hopped up and ran down the hallway. "I have to get away." I wheezed as I turned a corner. I held out my hand and a portal appeared.

"NO!" She was right behind me! She knocked me over and threw me and the other men into the portal with her. "I'll kill you!" It was faint as she desperately reached out for me with the intent of murder. I shivered as I fainted from all the use of power.

"It's time to sleep." I said as I fell onto something soft beneath me.

* * *

"...Is it?" I heard. "I wonder if she came from the future." Despite wanting to question them, I rolled over and tried to continue sleeping. There was so much commotion around me as I tried to settle down into a comfortable position.

"Only one way to find out." I heard a very young person say. "Oi, wake up." The next thing I knew, I was kicked off of what ever I was on onto the ground. I snapped up and looked at my unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are you from."

I looked at the small infant talking to me. "... I am from the Francet District. Where am I?" I asked looking at the small boy.

"You are in Japan." I nodded and then noted that 'Japan' must have been a small unheard of town in the Asiit District, considering I had never heard of the place. Unless... The portal I had created took me to another dimension completely. It wasn't unheard of.

"I am from another dimension, and I come in search of my twin sister who I assume also came here." I began. "I am a princess where I come from, and in our country we have the ability to use Powers. I am in your debt for not killing me, and there is nothing else I need of you, so I shall be leaving now."

I stood up to start walking away when I was suddenly stopped again.

"Your sister is with the Varia." The infant said with his hat covering his face. "We can help you get to her if you help us in return." I looked at him and used some of my Powers to look into his sole.

He was an other man in terms of Sole Age. He was no where near being an infant. His aura burned brightly as if it were a flame. I smiled and noted that I would have no chance against him if he had Powers.

"Fine." I said with a small smile on my face. "What ever you need, I shall give." Just as I gave the man a nod of my head, I heard a loud explosion outside. Gasping, I turned and ran for a window.

"Oi!" I heard an unfortunately familiar voice yell. "Sister! Time to play~!" I growled and held out my hand as I was about to preform an attack when I realized that I had almost no Power left.

"Rosa!" I yelled, out the window at the girl who quickly used her Powers to raise a square of pavement to the window. Her hair had yet to return to the abnormal colors and length. "What is it you want?"

"To take this world over." She said with a grin on her face. I looked at her like she was crazy. "But that wouldn't be fun unless you were here for me to play against! So I have devised the perfect plan!"

"Rosa!" I yelled again as she stood right in front of me. "I am going to stop you right now!" I lunged out the window and tried to use my Powers when I realized that I didn't have enough energy to actually fight.

"Silly, silly sister." My twin said as she grabbed my arm to keep me from killing myself. "How about this. Our powers will be strong enough to take us back home in about a year an a half. So in a year and a half if I take over the world- I win. But if you keep me from suceeding then you win. Then I go home no questions asked, and I'll put away my powers for the rest of my life."

"I don't trust you." I bluntly yelled as I looked up at her.

"Oh sister." She said and dropped me. Thankfully she had slowly lowered herself closer to the ground. "I never go back on my word." She had that grin on her face.

"If I win, then I can take your powers away." I said. She looked at me with an astound look.

"You know that if you take my powers then I'll die!" Then she smiled and leaned back before jumping down to me. "But I like how you think."

"Then I shall seal them away."

"..." At first she didn't reply. She held a very serious look as she stared at me. Holding my breath I waited for her to answer. "Fine." She smirked and turned around to go back to where she came from. "Then I shall soon be taking over the world." She said marking the start of her 'Game.'

After she had turned a corner, I collapsed in the middle of the street. Breathing hard, I suddenly realized that my sister had slowly drained my Powers from me as she held my arm after I fell.

"I didn't know she learned how to do that." I whispered sitting on the ground, propped up on one arm. Then a boy ran out the front door.

"HEE!" He wheezed out loudly, looking at the destroyed land. "What are we gonna do about this?!" I looked at him as I stood up and stretched.

"This is uncommon for you?" I asked before I rolled my shoulder, cracking it. The boy shook his head harshly. "Huh..." I said looking at the missing pavement, and then the chunks out house and other objects. "I may be able to fix this..." I whispered taking my hand and holding it up.

Chanting, I felt a cold pressure on my hand as things around me started fixing themselves. With in five minutes my damaged surroundings were completely fixed as if they had never been broken. I let my hand dropped and as it fell, I followed. My body hit the ground with a thunk.

"Are you okay?!" The boy asked loudly as he stood over me. I nodded and thought about how stupid I was for using so much Power. When I closed my eyes, I passed out.

"HEE!"

* * *

"*Ramble!*" Someone hollered pathetically, even though I couldn't really understand what they said.

"*Chatter!*" A second person (a girl?) sounded much more in demand then the first one though I still couldn't make out what they were arguing about.

"*Ramble...*" The rambler spoke quietly.

"Tsuna!" I suddenly was a wake with the name. "She is here to help you!" I rolled over and looked at them. The baby was the one speaking, he yelled at a the boy from earlier. I soon was aware of another girl who held a purple cake that had many bugs peeping out and had a dangerous fume emitting from it.

"But I can't eat that!" Tsuna yelled at the baby. He was panicking at his current situation as the woman chased him around. I sat up with a smile and realized that this was going to be quite the year and a half.

* * *

END!

yay! Second chapterr! :D This makes me happy. So Reviews would be nice (don't be afraid to pm me telling me where mistakes are. I Normally make it a habit to rewiew works every two weeks for edits anyway). :)

Until next time...  
Bye-Bii!


	3. The Perfect Plan!

**The Perfect Plan  
**_[Rosa]_

"_I'll KILL you!" _

I stretched my hand out towards my twin as I wished to take her throat into my hands and squeeze until blood bled from her eyes. As she faded from me, I thought to myself how I hoped whom ever waited for her in our next destination would kill her.

* * *

I glared at the ceiling of the room. I had magically appeared in this mansion that was occupied by lunatics. One was a loud-mouthed sword-swinging ass with white hair (He constantly yelled 'VOII!' or something like that.). Another was a large quiet man who was all but obsessed with his boss.

And the boss was abnormal too.

He never smiled and he always glared and sat in his chair like he was king. Then there was a man trapped in a baby's body whom was a magician- but claimed himself an illusionist. And then there was a machine. A MACHINE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

And then there was Belphegor- who was a stuck up prince who was supposed to be my teacher. (What the hell was he going to teach _me_ anyway?) Then lastly there was a gay man who was straight wacko!

"Why?" I asked sitting up from the mattress. I had been allowed to dorm in a very small room that had no furniture in it except for the bed. "Why did I have to be brought here? Of all places god, you had to put me here." I growled and stood up.

"This is not how a princess should be treated." I ranted to myself. "I should go give that Xanxas a piece of my mind!" I stormed to my door and threw it open. I squeaked as I saw a blond haired man standing before me. "What?" I asked sharply.

"Training." He said bluntly with a sickening grin on his face. "Shi shi shi. Boss said that I had to." I glared at him with my teeth clenched together.

"No." I said turning around back into my bedroom. I pushed the door only to have Belphegor stop it from shutting. "I am a Princess, and I have no need for 'training'. So you can go on your marry little way now..." I pushed him out and then slammed the door shut.

In my room there was a single window. "You don't treat a Prince like that." I heard faintly through the door. Before he could open the door to intrude I lunged for the window and leaped out. Falling I used some of my powers to slow myself so I didn't hit the ground.

"See!" I said looking at him as he stared at me from my fifth story window. "I have no need for training!" I turned and began running for all I was worth into the new world.

I had used my Powers to lead me to my twin, who was in a medium sized house in a place called naimiordi(?). There was barely any front yard and the houses were too close together for my taste, but there was so much happiness coming from this house.

"Goodness..." I said as the loud house irritated me. "How should I capture Twin's attention?" Holding up my hand I aimed for the center of two streets. My hand glowed and a bright light flew from my palm to the center and caused a loud explosion.

I saw my Violet run for the nearest window, as she groggily slung herself out of it with her right hand raised. I smiled. "Oi! Sister! It's time to play~!" I yelled at her as she glared at me.

"Rosa!" She snarled, as I lifted a chunk of cement up into the air to be level with her. I growled when I realized that we looked way too much alike, and later I was going to have to fix that. "What do you want?"

"To take this world over." I spoke as a slow grin appeared on my face. She gave me an unbelieving face as I said that. "But it wouldn't be fun unless you were here for me to play against!" My smirk grew larger. "So I have devised the devised the perfect plan!"

"Rosa!" Violet screamed at me. "I am going to stop you right now!" She sounded possessed. I had never seen my twin so angry. The girl lunged out the window she stood out of. She tried to use her powers to attack only for her to find she couldn't.

"Silly, silly sister." I spoke arrogantly, grabbing her arm to keep her from falling to her death. "How about this. Our powers will be strong enough to take us back home in about a year an a half. So in a year and a half if I take over the world- I win. But if you keep me from succeeding then you win. Then I go home no questions asked, and I'll put away my powers for the rest of my life."

"I don't trust you!" She loudly growled. I looked at her and for a moment, my smirk faulted. No one ever trusted me. Not my mother, or father, or even my baby brother, who would soon be king.

"Oh sister." I smiled. I had been lowering the rock seeing that I had been slowly losing power. So I dropped her. "Have I ever gone back on my word?"

"If I win," She stated, slowly standing up and looking at my feet. "then I can take your powers away."

I pushed out one chuckle. "You know that if you take my powers away then I'll die!" I smiled more and leaned back. "But I like how you think." I spoke then jumped down.

"Then I shall seal them away."

I remained quiet as I heard Violet intake a breath and held it. My grin dropped as I thought seriously about this. If I said no, then my sister would definitely try to kill me here on the spot and she would feel rushed to do so. If I say yes then Violet will feel less obliged to take me back, but when she actually does come to get me, I will be in side trouble.

"Fine." I said suddenly, as another confident smirk formed on my mouth. "Then I shall soon be taking over the world." I walked away slowly as I drained my sister of any Power she may have left. As soon as I turned a corner I heard my sister collapse on the ground.

"I know more things than you may think sister." I whispered as I heard people rush from within the house. I shook my head and walked towards the place I had earlier woke up in.

* * *

"You ran away."

"I know I did." I said as I walked back into the mansion, ignoring the blond who had been waiting for me. Stopping I looked at him as his face held a straight face. "Why do you need to teach me... what ever it is you need to teach me?"

"Ushi shi shi." He laughed, and then turned around to walk away. Snarling I fallowed after him.

"Who gave you the right to walk away from a true princess?" I spoke loudly at Belphegor, who still ignored me. "I must say, you are the worst excuse for a man ever! You walk from a princess without dismissal, and your hair is much too long. If I didn't know better I would have thought you a girl. And-"

"Sh!" Belphegor shushed harshly, gabbing me and covering my mouth with a hand. "Listen." Even though I wanted to argue with the blond, I did what he told me to do.

"She has great powers, for trash like her." I instantly recognized the voice of the vile leader, Xanxas. Who was he talking about? "And she seems uncontrollable, which makes her perfect for the cloud position if he gets beaten."

Belphegor pulled me back and lead me to my room. "He was talking about you." He said with his creepy grin on his face. I looked slightly astound that the leader would consider me for any sort of a position. I mean I am a girl.

"Well..." I started and then stretched. "I think that I need a nap. What time is dinner?"

"When ever you make it." Belphegor said as he walked away. I frowned and shook my head as I walked into my room.

* * *

END!

Sorry... this chapter was _not_ my best peice... Next chapter will be so much better and hopefully longer as well. So... YEAH! Also REVIEW! PLEASE! You know I HUNGER for feed back. If you feel the need to flame, then do so! It will make my work better... Somehow...

bye-bii!


End file.
